Kagome y¡¿Los Vengadores!
by anitacm
Summary: Hace dos años que Kagome volvió de la era feudal para no volver, se mudó a Nueva York junto a su padre con la intención de olvidar su pasado pero al parecer su pasado y los problemas la persiguen¡ xrossover InuxAven KAG/STE.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome y...¡¿Los Vengadores?!**

CAPÍTULO UNO:

-¡Kagome!-la aludida se giró para ver a sus espaldas a una de sus amigas corriendo con un montón de cables en la manos y varios micrófonos.-¿Dónde estabas?Te he estado buscando por todas partes, y ni siquiera estabas en la tienda de comics- dijo la pelirroja intentando recuperar el aire.

-No te preocupes Ayame estaba con los chicos haciendo algo de _skate_ en el edificio que está en construcción de al lado del centro comercial, pero he tardado más en llegar porque el tonto de Skinner se a caído y lo hemos tenido que acompañar al hospital y al final y gracias a dios nnoo tenía nada más que un rasguño-dijo con un suspiro entre aliviado y hastiado recordando lo que había sucedido hacía ya como una media hora.

-Vale no te preocupes, pero yo que tú iría a hablar con el jefe, está que echa humos por la orejas porque su "cantante y bailarina principal" no está ensallando-dijo claramente señalando con la mirada al hombre que estaba gritando a unos compañeros por seguramente alguna tontería haciendo que los pobres incluo llegaran a llorar.-yo que tú iría cogiendo la ropa que te vallas a poner esta noche, hoy vendrá mucha gente ya que empiezan las vacaciones de verano.

-Si, si, no te preocupes-dijo Kagome haciendo un gesto a su amiga diciendole que no le diera importancia. Así la demonio lobo pelirroja se despidió diciéndole que tenía que seguir con su trabajo que según ella "era el trabajo más laborioso de todos los puñeteros trabajos del mundo" que consistía en conectar todos los cables de sonido, así como lo altavoces, amplificadores, micrófonos...

Kagome ahora de 17 años trabajaba a tiempo parcial en un local llamado "Live to party",en Nueva York, un sitio dónde generalmente todos los adolescentes venían a pasárselo bien bailando y haciendo lo que más le gustara. Todas los sábado-noches se dirigían allí cientos de adolescentes con ese propósito. Ella era como su amiga había dicho la "cantante y bailarina principal" que con unos pocos de compañeros de baile y su pequeño grupo de musica "The mafia rock land" que estaba compuesta por ella como cantante y guitarrista, su amigo Skinner de 17 años como ella que tocaba la batería, Buccket también de 17 que tocaba el bajo,Rob el hermano de Skinner de 22 que tocaba también la guitarra, aunque este último ya solo se presentaba para las actuaciones y ni siquiera iba a los ensayos argumentando que "tengo mucho que estudiar para estar pasando el tiempo con un memo como mi hermano" aunque en realidad ella sabía que no era por eso, el verdadero motivo era que el le había pedido salir y ella rechazó amablemente la invitación.

Ella se había mudado allí con su padre con la intención de intentar olvidar todo lo que pasó con el pozo y todo lo relacionado con el, y con todo me refiero a TODO. Ella había vuelto de la era feudal junto con su espada literalmente echa un cromo, estaba llena de magulladuras y cortes y un zarpazo enorme se extendía por toda su espalda haciéndole perder tanta sangre que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento. Su madre claramente asustada y alarmada por la vida de su querida hija la llevó corriendo al hospital y allí permaneció como tres meses. Aún recordaba lo que había pasado: era la batalla final y definitiva por la posesión de la joya y la destrucción de ella y Naraku. A medida que la batalla iba avanzando su cuerpo estaba cada vez peor, Inuyasha por otra parte se encargaba de lanzarle sus mejores ataques a Naraku consiguiendo que cada vez perdiera más fuerzas y claro está, proteger a Kikio, no a ella, que la había ayudado y dado todo su amor a aquel hanyou no, el protegió a Kikio, aquella mujer que había causado tanto daño a ambos, pero en realidad ella ya no necesitaba a Inuyasha protegiéndola, ella ya sabía defenderse y muy bien la verdad. Esto último se debía a que Seshomaru el gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste le enseñó todo lo que sabía incluyendo así una llave-espada-bastante pesada y grande por cierto-en su armamento junto con su arco y flechas. Esa llave-espada según Sesshomaru estaba elaborada con uno de sus colmillos haciéndole una de las espadas más poderosas y proporcionándole poderes demoníacos que al mezclarse con su poderes de miko daban lugar una explosión de poder tanto destructivo como regenerador. El ahora le consideraba una de sus mejores guerreras ya que como sus inmensos poderes y su prodigiosa habilidad y fuerza era capaz incluso de ganarle en batalla. Así destruyeron a Naraku y la perla desapareció pero dejando su cuerpo en condiciones pésimas. A partir de hay ya no se acordaba de nada más solo sabía que el pozo se había sellado para siempre y que ella ya no volvería a ver a ninguno de sus amigos. No más Shippo, no mas Sango, no más Miroku, pero sobre todo no más Inuyasha.

Después de llegar a Nueva York, su padre la había recibido con los brazos abiertos en su pequeño apartamento sabiendo de ante mano lo que le sucedió a su pequeña "princesita". Ella ya había ido en múltiples ocasiones allí, tanto que hasta sus mejore amigos se encontraban allí, pero a causa de los viajes a través del pozo no había ido en un buen tiempo. Además le matriculó en un instituto que al parecer era de los más caros además de las clases del conservatorio-guitarra tanto eléctrica como española, violín y canto-. A medida que pasaba el tiempo iba reencontrándose con sus viejos amigos de la época feudal. El primero fue Sesshomaru, con su actitud arrogante lo encontró en un café _starbucks _pidiendo un café al dependiente. Obviamente salio corriendo en su busca dándole un fuerte abrazo que el correspondió después de averiguar quién era -que ni ella misma se creyó lo haría- a partir de ese momento todos los viernes iban a entrenar con sus espadas y después se pasaban por algún _starbucks-_que a ella tampoco es que le gustara mucho, prefería alguna otra cafetería antes-y pedían un café y charlaban un rato. Sesshomaru ahora era un famoso y rico empresario que controlaba la mayoría de los productos de software más importantes del mundo. En una de sus charlas Kagome descubrió que Rin ahora todavía seguía viva con la diferencia de que ahora tenía la apariencia de una chica de 15 años y era un demonio. Ella no sabía el por qué de eso pero decidió no preguntar.

Después de Sesshomaru se encontró con Ayame ya que ahora trabajaba con ella en el mismo sitio. Se habían convertido en grandes amigas. Al parecer ella al final no se había casado con Kouga porque al parecer él prefería esperarla a ella.

Kouga y Shippo no tardaron en aparecer, Shippo era ya un hombre hecho y derecho-o mejor dicho demonio- y ahora ellos dos trabajaban juntos en una empresa automovilística de gran calibre.

Kagome ahora era una virtuosa cantante y música a su edad además de gran bailarina y todavía seguía teniendo su habilidad en batalla. Ella había cambiado bastante en esos dos años. Ahora ere una apasionada de los comics y videojuegos, además de la pintura, también se convirtió en una estupenda _skater _junto con sus mejores amigos. En definitiva, había cambiado mucho pero que mucho. Ahora la llamaban _friki _por sus gustos pero a ella tampoco es que le importara, porque gracias a esos gustos conseguía quitarse de la cabeza todo su pasado para poder vivir el presente.

-Hey Billy ¿que tal?-dijo Kagome intentando que su queridísimo jefe no le gritara como lo hizo a sus compañeros.

-¡¿QUE QUE TAL?!¡¿Dónde demonios estabas Kagome?!¡Te he estado buscando!¡Deberías estar ensayando!-le dijo(o mejor dicho gritó) Billy rojo de furia Kagome haciendo que esta pegara un saltito del susto.

-Esque...-pero el la interrumpió.

-Da igual, solo ve a cambiarte y a ensayar,¡corre!

-Sí mi capitán-haciéndo un saludo militar y corriendo hacia los bastidores.

EN OTRO LUGAR EN NUEVA YORK...

-Venga vamos a desmelenar nos un poco esta noche Stevee- dijo Tony con un puchero al rubio a su izquierda.

-¿Para qué?Yo estoy muy bien aquí-contradijo Steve al millonario.

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para pasárnoslo bien y divertirnos!-contraatacó el moreno.

Ya habían pasado dos años después de lo del Teseracto y la invasión alienígena y ahora todo el grupo de los Vengadores se encontraba viviendo en la Torre Stark, ya reparada después de todos los daños causados.

-No

-¿Pero por qué?-dijo Tony casi desesperado intentando que aceptara su oferta.

-Si voy¿me dejarás después tranquilo?-dijo el rubio ya hastiado de su compañero.

-¡Sí! Pero por favor ven, si no ¿para que están los amigos sino es para pasarlo bien juntos?-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa a Steve.

-Esta bien-dijo con uns suspiro el ojos azules que se levantó de la silla de la cocina dónde estaba leyendo un libro de Ken Follett "El invierno del mundo" que dejó con la página marcada con una servilleta y se dirigió a coger su cazadora.-¿Nos vamos?

-¡Sí!-respondió con entusiasmo el millonario.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome y...¿¡Los vengadores?!**

CAPITULO DOS

Tony y Steve circulaban por la ciudad, ya estaba anocheciendo y los jovenes se agrupaban en bares y discotecas para pasar el tiempo. Todos los bares estaban a rebosar ya que al empezar el verano la gente terminaba sus exámenes finales y querían celebrar. Tony se estaba divirtiendo con solo ver a la gente en ese clima, le gustaba ese tipo de cosas. Steve al contrario, no se encontraba del todo cómodo. Al parece en estos 70 años las cosas habían cambiado mucho, pero no solo para bien si no también para mal.

Tony vio como un pelotón de gente se cernía sobre la puerta de un establecimiento, encima de esta estaba el nombre del sitio con gandes letras de neón : _"Live to party". _Al parecer el sitio era popular ya que cada cada vez se acumulaba más y más gente. Un hombretón con traje negro estaba intentando echar atrás a la gente, para que no se llevaran la puerta por delante. Tony se adelantó entre la multitud, mientras que Steve intentaba en vano llamar a su compañero a gritos, Tony lo ignoró y se plantó al lado de un chico de unos 16 años pelirrojo y una sudadera gris que poní en letras negras en el centro "FUCK THE POLICE!" con unos pantalones vaqueros azules desgastados y muy caídos,

-¡He!¡¿Por qué estáis aquí?!- Tony se acercó yle preguntó gritando debido a la cantidad de gente.

-¡Tío estamos aquí esperando a que abran!¡Este sitio es la leche, a la gente le encanta!-le gritó de igual manera el pelirrojo sin mirarle-¡Me he tenido que escapar de casa solo para venir hasta aquí y ver a Kagome!

-¿¡Kagome?!¡¿Quíen es Kagome?!-le preguntó extrañado.

-¿¡Cómo que quién es Kagome?!¡Es la mejor cantante del local!¡Además de que está buenísima!

-¿A si?...-murmuró con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara- ¡Vale, gracias!-y se escabulló de la multitud y se reunió con su compañero-Hay que entrar aquí, creo que nos lo pasaremos bien.

-¿Qué!Estás loco, si piensas que voy a entrar allí estás muy equivocado-dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-Venga, lo prometiste así que vamos-el rubio suspiró y siguió a su amigo hasta la multitud que iba en aumento cada segundo que pasaba.

DENTRO...

-Creo que será mejor que abras ya Billy, si no van a acabar por romper la puerta-dijo Ayame con un poco de preocupación a su jefe.

-Si, tienes razón-Billy se acercó a las puertas y las abrió rápidamente, la gente entraba a montones en el local.-Bienvenidos a todos esta noche y feliz verano-dijo Billy ya encima del escenario con un micrófono en la mano recibiendo aplausos y vítores por parte de la masa de gente.-Sin más dilación empecemos la noche y pasadlo bien, ¡dad un fuerte aplauso a Kagome!-el telón se levantó junto con muchísimas aclamaciones y aplausos y lo primero que vieron Tony y Steve fue a una joven, pero que mujer, era hermosísima, su pelo negro azulada estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo, la piel de porcelana de sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de unligero carmesí y su divertida mirada azul eléctrico estaba centrada en el público y junto con sus labios carnosos con un poco de brillo. Llevaba una camiseta negra holgada con "MUSIC IS MY LIFE, AND THE REST ARE NONSENSE!" en blanco junto a una cazadora tambien negra y unos pantalones de pitillo verdes con cadenas colgando que se le ajustaban perfectamente a las piernas. Sus pequeños pies estaban encerrados en unas converses bastante desgastadas color azul. Sus manos se cerraban al rededor de un micrófono retro y en la barra que lo sostenía. Atrás de ella habían unos chicos de su misma edad con instrumentos.

-Gracias Billy, hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de venir a cantar-dijo Kagome dirigiendo su divertida mirada al moreno-espero que me hayáis echado de menos-gritó al público que aplaudió más fuerte.-tomaré eso como un sí, bueno chicos vamos-terminó mirando a los de atrás.

Billy bajo del escenario y empezó a sonar la musica:

(Drumming song-Florence and the machines)

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That throws me to the ground  
I swear that you should hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell

La gente empezaba a bailar y a pasarselo bien. La verdad esque es chica y su grupo tenían talento.

I ran to a tower where the church bells chime  
I hoped that they would clear my mind  
They left a ringing in my ear  
But that drum's still beating loud and clear

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell

La chica se movía por todo el escenario con gracia, alentando a que todos se animaran a bailar. Se movia como si se la musica le guiara en todos sus movimientos.

As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder

I run to the river and dive straight in  
I pray that the water will drown out the din  
But as the water fills my mouth  
It couldn't wash the echoes out  
But as the water fills my mouth  
It couldn't wash the echoes out

I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole  
Till there's nothing left inside my soul  
As empty as that beating drum  
But the sound has just begun

As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound

There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it  
It makes such an all mighty sound

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell

Louder than sirens  
Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven  
And hotter than hell

As I move my feet towards your body  
I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
And gets louder and louder  
It fills my head up and gets louder and louder

La canción terminó y todos aplaudían a la cantante con entusiasmo. Tony y Steve no se habían movido del sitio en todo el tiempo mirandola, salieron del atontamiento y se dirigieron al bar. El barman se acercó-¿Qué les sirvo?

-A mí ponme un Tequila y a él...ponle otro anda-dijo el moreno sin mirar al rubio que seguía mirando el escenario. La chica se encontraba con el DJ decidiendo la canción que iba a poner a continuación. Steve no apartaba su mirada de ella en ningún momento. Un hombre altoy moreno de pelo largo y vestido de chaqueta se acercó a ellos, la chica empezó a hablar con el, Steve miraba el desarrollo de la conversación, la chica se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia del hombre. Este se retiró con la misma mirada fría con la que había venido y Kagome dejó de reir y de repente sus miradas se conectaron, las mejillas de ambos se enrojecieron y miraron a otros sitios.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome había terminado de hablar con Sesshomaru-que había venido para llevársela a entrenar-, o más bien de reírse de él cuando se sintió observada. Movió la cabeza y se encontró con un chico rubio que la miraba desde un asiento de la barra del bar junto a otro moreno al que no se le veía la cara que estaba pidiendo algo a Nick, el barman. Se miraron unos segundos y sintió sus mejillas encenderse y dirigió su mirada al monitor de música del DJ. ¿Quién era ese chico y porqué la miraba de esa manera?

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¿Me estás escuchando?-la aludida salió de sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada encontrándose con una Ayame con las manos en puños colocados en sus caderas y con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿E…?- miró confundida a la pelirroja que confirmaba sus sospechas.

-¡No te enteras de nada! Te estoy diciendo que tu grupo y tú tenéis que tocar otra vez porque el cantante del grupo que iba a tocar se ha tenido que ir al dentista, al parecer se ha caído de boca y le tienen que quitar…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Billy subió al escenario y empezó a hablar por el micrófono al público.

-¡Hola a todos! Bueno, al parecer el grupo que iba a tocar ahora, _The survival frog rock_, no han podido venir,-una serie de abucheos y lamentos-mayoritariamente femeninos-se escucharon-, ¡pero! Viendo como queríais el otro día que _The mafia rock land, _con nuestra queridísima Kagome tocaran otra vez, lo harán en su ausencia- aplausos y vítores no se hicieron esperar-bien, asi qué, dadles un fuerte aplauso a _The mafia rock land-_terminó de hablar y el grupo se colocó en posición.

**(hey hey-Superchick)**

**Some people you can never please  
You might as well just let them be  
They mock everything not their own  
From their imaginary throne  
But I won't bow down,  
even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy**

So hey hey, this song is for us  
So put your hands in the air  
if you're crazy like us  
Hey hey  
Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
Comin' right to your ear,  
that's the sound from our bus  


**Hey hey –todo el público se encontraba gritando y cantando junto a ella con emoción.**

**Why try to be like someone else  
When you can only be yourself?  
No one can sing the song you do  
Be true, be legendary you  
So I won't sell out,  
even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy **

**So hey hey, this song is for us  
So put your hands in the air  
if you're crazy like us  
Hey hey  
Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
Comin' right to your ear,  
that's the sound from our bus **

**Hey hey**

Why kiss the feet of the people who kick you  
When you can be anything that you want to? (x3)

**So hey hey, this song is for us  
So put your hands in the air  
if you're crazy like us  
Hey hey  
Hey hey, that's freedom you hear  
Comin' right to your ear,  
that's the sound from our bus **

**Hey hey**

La canción terminó y la gente aplaudía, gritaba vitoreaba… se sentía satisfecha y genial. Toda esa gente la alababa por su música y no por sus malditos poderes de sacerdotisa o poder para ver los fragmentos de la esfera…ya estaba pensando en eso otra vez. De repente Sesshomaru subió al escenario y le sacó a rastras del escenario llevándola hacia el armario de la limpieza donde se encontraban sus armas.

-¡Espera Sesshomaru! ¡No puedes sacarme así porque sí porque te dé la gana! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Suéltame de una buena vez!-logró soltarse del poderoso agarre de su muñeca que le daba.- ¿Me puedes explicar a qué viene tanta prisa?-Sesshomaru había dejado su forma humana para dar paso a sus características normales demoníacas, su pelo marrón ahora era de su característico color plateado, sus marcas de la cara y brazos de color morado se veían, sus garras sustituyeron a las uñas bien cuidadas y sus ojos marrones se volvieron como debían ser, dorados.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos de la cantidad de ataques de demonios menores que ha habido?-recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza-pues uno de ellos está en la parte trasera de este local y como no lo matemos todos los humanos lo verán y nos descubrirán a todos-

-¡¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?! ¡Vamos a por mis armas!-y salió corriendo a por ellas. En cuanto hubo tenido en sus manos sus armas salió junto a Sesshomaru ahora convertido totalmente en su verdadera forma de demonio y sin la chaqueta negra y la corbata, solo con la camisa blanca de abajo, por la puerta trasera y lo primero que vieron fue un enorme demonio lagartija que estaba por comerse de un bocado a un borracho que se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo junto a una botella de wiski. Kagome fue la primera en atacar partiéndolo por la mitad con su llave-espada, cuando ya se encontraba en el suelo vio cómo se desintegraba por su poder purificador guardó su arma en su funda en la espalda. Entonces notó la presencia de dos demonios más, tal vez tres que se acercaban por atrás, cogió su arco y posicionó una flecha en su arco y lentamente estiró la cuerda apuntando al objetivo. De entre las sombras del callejón salieron tres sombras un poco más pequeñas que el demonio anterior pero que aun así eran grandes y se fueron acercando a ella, eran tres demonios lagartija con menor poder que el anterior, pero antes de poder soltar la flecha uno de ellos cayó al suelo de cara revelando en la espalda una herida circular requemada. Kagome entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad. Una figura humana salió del callejón y salió a la luz de la farola, una especie de robot de color rojo y amarillo con un círculo luminoso en el pecho.

-Ese era problemático-escuchó la voz robótica con tono burlón.

-Stark…-Sesshomaru se encontraba al lado de Kagome que seguía apuntando a los dos demonios restantes.

-¿Quién es?-susurró ella a su amigo, sin apartar la vista de sus objetivos.

-Él es Tony Stark, o Iron Man si prefieres, es uno de los Vengadores, los superhéroes humanos que S.H.I.E.L.D agrupó para salvar la ciudad de la invasión de la que te hablé. Además de que es el propietario de las industrias Stark, uno de los colaboradores de mi empresa.

-A, vale-disparó dos flechas una tras otra y en un par de segundos terminó con los dos demonios.

-Ow, eso es interesante-terminó Tony quitándose la máscara para dejar ver una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.


End file.
